


22

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	22

22  
快天亮的时候孩子退了烧，看着不大点儿的一个肉团子，不知哪来那么足精神头，哭累了才终于肯抽噎着睡下。育儿师和护士熬不住，早就回屋去睡了，房间里只剩他们夫妻俩，靳东困得不行，李佳就说要不今天你就别走了，凑合着眯一会，这时候回去也快天亮了。他犹豫了一下，李佳把额前汗湿了好几回的头发撩开，说孩子身边时刻不能离人，你要是非走不可也等我去冲个澡。  
靳东点头答应，李佳便回主卧去了，过二十分钟再出来的时候只套了件极轻薄的丝质睡裙，吊带松松挂在肩上，正值哺乳期的乳房非常丰满，胸前两个明显的凸点，可能是刻意吸气收腹的关系，或者是穿了塑身内裤，一直没怎么恢复的腰围看着也细了不少，那种熟女特有的、轻轻戳一指头就要淌水的风情自有种动人处。靳东至少有两三年没看见李佳着意打扮成这样，惊艳说不上，但惊肯定是有点惊的，坐在婴儿床边上眉梢一抬：“洗完了？”  
李佳又抬手撩了撩头发，潮漉漉香喷喷地走过来，笑道：“洗完了，你是去洗洗，还是上床……直接睡？”  
都说女人三十如狼四十如虎，李佳今年就恰好四十岁，对这个年纪的女人来说，没有性生活才是最可怕的性暴力。上次她和靳东同房还是去年年底去剧组探班的那回，之后靳东就再没碰过她，最开始说是怀孕不到三个月怕对孩子不好，之后靳东直接出门拍戏去了，等到新戏杀了青两个人一起来香港，又说怕动了胎气引发早产，算下来她有将近十一个月没做过了。更确切地说，从靳东和那个人不清不楚之后，他们做爱的次数连两只手都不到。李佳不是没尝过情爱欢愉的无知少女，靳东的性欲有多强她比谁都清楚，也是靳东让她真正享受到了做女人的乐趣，这才明白当时那段完美如精装样板房的婚姻里到底缺少的是什么，并且义无反顾地选择了靳东。  
从前那些如在云端的美妙时刻让李佳怀念而渴望，她一步步走向自己的丈夫，觉得小腹深处燃起潮湿的火焰。这火焰曾经在失眠的夜里折磨了她无数次，和嫉恨一起啃噬着身体和灵魂，世上唯有面前的男人能伸手救她脱出这苦海，然而靳东神色淡淡坐在原地，看着婴儿床里的小家伙打了个呵欠：“今天确实太累了，而且你也没恢复好，不是说月子里行房要落下病的么，等你再养养吧。”他周全体贴地拿过床栏上搭着的薄毯披在她肩头，“空调风硬，别晾着了。”  
李佳像被劈面抽了一个巴掌，脸上热辣辣的，心里恨得出血。她已经这么放低身段，自己都觉得自己犯贱，可是有什么用？理由再天花乱坠，说到底不过是他不愿意——他不要她。  
靳东抬腕看了看表：“太晚了，你也累了一天，早点去休息吧。我等着天亮之后育儿师过来了再走。”李佳欲言又止，他一指小床里甜睡的婴儿，“你忘了？孩子身边时刻不能离人。”  
李佳转身咣地摔上了主卧房门，靳东去阳台抽了两根烟。深圳的十月也还是热，但凌晨的空气是温凉的，隐约带点桂花香气，王凯快半夜给他发了张照片，桌上堆着好几个外卖盒，电视里是精灵王子的脸。前天看了《辛德勒名单》，按顺序的话昨天就是《指环王之王者归来》，他错过了一个本来应该很好的晚上，但是不要紧，今天可以看《低俗小说》：年轻时的乌玛瑟曼和约翰屈伏塔棒极了，昆汀也棒极了。  
等到育儿师一早起床接了手靳东便说要回去补觉，李佳匆匆从主卧出来嘱咐他要吃点东西再睡。当着人他们仍然是模范夫妻，昨晚那些龃龉谁也不会主动提起，靳东呵欠着点头，李佳轻声问他：“等睡醒了……你还过来吗？”  
“看情况吧，”靳东笑笑，伸手戳一下婴儿的粉嫩脸蛋，睡饱了的小家伙不高兴地咂咂嘴。他漫不经心地逗着孩子，并没把话说死，“我要是睡到下午就不过来了，太折腾。万一有急事你打我电话。”  
但这天黄历上八成写着不宜昼寝，靳东刚洗了澡躺下，上部戏的合作方主动打电话过来了。先是长篇大套地恭喜他喜得贵子，接着就诚恳道歉，说二轮播放权的事儿没和他商量，主要是考虑他最近在照顾家人可能没时间，不好意思为这点小事反复打扰，最后话锋一转，说二轮最后卖给了广东台和天津台，虽说这两家都是上星卫视，但收视率不行，广告收入也低，所以二轮卖不出什么好价钱。但蚊子腿再细也是肉，按着靳东的投资比例，再扣去相应成本，差不多九万块多一点儿，老板说凑个整算十万，也是祝贺他再获麟儿的一点小心意。  
这是明摆着要耍无赖了。对方今年最成功的剧也就是那一部，52城收视率单集破3%，收官破5%，第一轮北京和上海两家抢去了，网络播放权打包给爱奇艺，三家加在一起首轮差不多要到六百五十万一集，43集的体量总和将近三个亿，像这样的爆款剧从2011年《甄嬛传》之后基本就没出现过。就算是按照五六年前《甄嬛传》的二轮价算，一集最少也要三十万起步，四十多集到自己这儿剩十万块？拿他当叫花子打发呢？  
靳东不冷不热地打个哈哈，电话那边也觉出尴尬来，赔笑道：“靳老师，我也是新来的，领导把给您打这个电话的任务压到我头上了，我是真没办法，您看……”  
“行吧，我知道了。”他也明白这事儿和下面小喽啰没多大关系，想了想又加一句，“转告你们老总，事不过三，我祝他这次IPO成功上市。”  
懒得再听废话，靳东把电话一扔就睡了，睡得迷迷糊糊的时候电话又响，这回是经纪人迫不及待汇报好消息：陈道明给他牵线儿的那个代言拿下来了，初步定下来十一月份要去新西兰拍广告。  
等等，上回王凯是不是也说要去新西兰拍外景来着？这可真是赶巧了。


End file.
